


Patterns

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Conditioning, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, High Heels, Inktober 2019, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Painplay, Power Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Wedding Planning, mentioned medical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri began noticing, not long after his and Viktor's relationship took on a more... sexual tone... that Viktor has an interesting habit of wearing different colored heels with different types of scenesThat habit is alot more intentional than Yuri first realized





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10- "Pattern"
> 
> <strike>There's no silver because Viktor refuses to acknowledge it xD</strike>
> 
> I really love conditioning, and I REALLY love the idea of Viktor putting so much thought into his domination that he would condition Yuri through color theory for the purpose of helping him with his anxiety and mental issues in general, giving him subliminal cues in everyday life to help him feel better when he's maybe not feeling the best

**I.**

Viktor was wearing blue heels today

Blue was good

Blue meant rewards, pleasure, good things, happiness

Yuri was excited just looking at the pretty shoes in front of him, his heart beating a little faster as he waited for more, as he waited for _something_

"What's your color?" Viktor asked softly, smoothly, and Yuri didn't even have to think about it- wich was probably a bad idea, actually

"Blue- G-GREEN!" Yuri squeaked suddenly, his face turning bright red as he stared up at Viktor, a grimace across his expression, much to Viktor's obvious amusement

He was snickering, putting a hand over his mouth to try to hide it, but to no avail

"Blue hm?"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't... I just... I couldn't-"

"Zolotse, it's ok, I'm not angry or anything," he snickered, his expression warm as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, his fingers stroking slowly over Yuri's jaw, bringing a soft sigh from the brunette's lungs as his shoulders sank and he leaned up against the touch

"You're... not..?"

"No, I think it's cute, as a matter of fact, what an adorable slip of the tongue,"

Yuri's face was burning red again, but he was glad that Viktor thought his faux pau was cute and not stupid or reason to be upset

Ofcourse Viktor rarely got upset, only really when Yuri was mean to himself, but still...

"Now let's try again, hm?" Viktor suggested, standing back up fully, his hands behind his back, his figure dominating, a charming smile on his face... and those pretty blue heels still within Yuri's direct line of sight

"What's your color, darling?"

Yuri inhaled, and answered immediately

"_Green_,"

**II.**

Green was the color of aftercare

It held no strong positive or negative associations to begin with, wich made it a blank slate ideal for aftercare

Atleast that's what Viktor had said

"I don't know.... do you think it's big enough?"

The cabinet in front of them was small, but not too small, not in Yuri's opinion

It was tall enough to stack two DVDs on top of eachother vertically, deep enough to set two rows of them next to eachother and still have a little bit of space, and a bit longer than it was tall

It looked perfect, in Yuri's opinion

"I think it is, we don't really have _that_ much aftercare stuff do we?"

"Mm, I suppose not... especially once it's divided between three different rooms," Viktor mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully before leaning down and grabbing three tickets from the box on the cabinet to take to the register

"We'll get one for the bedroom, one for the living room, and one for the play room,"

"Are you sure we need _three_?"

"Yes, zolotse, ofcourse we do! The entire purpose of getting a cabinet is to prevent me from having to run all over the house everytime we have spontaneous sex! Atleast if we have things in each of the rooms we most _commonly_ have sex in, it won't be such a big deal, I'd get one for the kitchen too but the living room is only a few feet away so..."

Yuri's face was pink

There was a little old lady walking past them to examine a large red cabinet across from the pale green one they were standing in front of

She didn't seem bothered in the least, and Yuri was explicitly glad that they were speaking English

He wasn't sure what was harder to get used to- Viktor's lack of concern with openly discussing their sex life, or his blatant display of wealth

Yuri _still_ wasn't entirely sure how his fiance' had a bank account so much larger than his own, but he wasn't even going to ask at this point

"Yuri?"

"H-Huh?" he squeaked, turning quickly back to Viktor, his face a little darker as Viktor snickered and moved to tap on the cabinet

"So, three?"

"Th-Three, sure,"

"Sovershenstvo!! Ok! Next then, I need to find a new wall clock for the kitchen,"

Grabbing Yuri's hand, Viktor started tugging him off to another section of the store, a soft hum in his voice as he mentioned what color he was looking for

"I'm thinking pink, what about you darling?"

"Yeah," Yuri agreed, looping their fingers together

"Pink,"

**III.**

Pink was a nurturing color

It was a color of comfort, happiness, and feeling safe and self-assured

Atleast that was what Yuri had assumed

Viktor hadn't actually told him what most of the colors meant- only having used green as his example color when initially explaining his system to Yuri

Not long after their relationship shifted towards the kinky side- wich came rather quickly after they first started having sex to begin with- Viktor had developed this.... _pattern_

At first Yuri hadn't noticed, but after a few times of seeing Viktor change his shoes in the middle of a session or- more to the point- seeing him slide on a pair of green heels _after_ a session, Yuri had started catching onto the fact that _something_ was going on

He just didn't know what that something was at first

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_"Do what?" Viktor asked obliviously, standing smoothly from the bed, green heels now neatly displayed on his feet_

_"Put on those shoes after we have sex, it's... no offense, Viktor, but it's a little weird,"_

_Viktor laughed, clearly trying not to, but failing miserably_

_"No offense taken darling," he replied smoothly, stepping closer and picking up Yuri effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing_

_God, Yuri still wasn't used to **that** either, but he sure did enjoy it_

_"So why do you do it?" Yuri repeated, hanging off of Viktor limply, like a sloth, as his fiance` carried him to the bathroom_

_"I'm conditioning you,"_

_..._

_Of all the responses Yuri may have expected, that certainly wasn't one of them_

_"...What?"_

_"Conditioning, it's sort of like... subtlely training your brain, remember when I told you that I was going to train you to have better self-esteem and not think so poorly of yourself?"_

_"Yes....?"_

_"That's what I'm doing," Viktor explained, setting Yuri down on the edge of the bathtub before turning on the nightlight, creating a warm orange glow rather than the harsh brightness of the overhead light_

_Easy on Yuri's eyes, not so shocking to his system, it was a nice thing that Viktor had started doing lately_

_Yuri appreciated it_

_"And exactly how are you doing that?"_

_"Haven't you noticed how much my closet has expanded in pretty heels lately?"_

_......_

_Oh_

_**Ooh**....._

_"So the... wearing shoes during scenes thing... you're conditioning me? ... Is it with the different colors?"_

_"Correct! Ah you're so smart Yuri! Good for you!"_

_The more Yuri thought about it, the more that explained about these last few weeks..._

_"So the different colors mean different things?"_

_"Yes, according to psychology, certain colors create certain instant reactions in our moods, they aren't _strong_ reactions, but they're there, I figured if I used what's there naturally and coupled it with the reactions I wanted you to have, you woul begin associating certain colors with certain moods and I could use them later on in more casual situations to influence you, for example, green is the only color that doesn't have any mood-driven associations, positive nor negative, so I thought I'd use it for aftercare, it's a good blank slate, no? If I train you to associate green with safety and care, then perhaps I can use that to our advantage outside of scenes as well, say.... wearing a green shirt when we're doing something that makes you nervous, I aim for the reactions to be subliminal and subconscious, not anything you'll overtly notice, but enough to shift your mindset into the direction I'm aiming for,"_

_Yuri was.... **shocked**, honestly_

_He had always known that Viktor was smart, but this was a new level_

_"Vitya.... that's..... **amazing**... do you really think it'll work?"_

_"It's already working a little bit, I've noticed, I switched the guards on your skates from red to green, you seem to like them better,"_

_..._

_Yuri hadn't even noticed that...._

_"Wow.... have you.. ever considered going into psychology Vitya? You seem like a natural at it,"_

_"Oh, no no, I could never do something that intense, I'm afraid my own mental capacity isn't quite that strong, I wouldn't be able to put a healthy distance between myself and my patients, and honestly I doubt I could handle the stress of attempting to, I'm doing for you what I'm doing because I love you, Yuri, and I want the best for you, but it's all a trial situation, some conditioning methods work and others don't, I wouldn't have the freedom to experiment with patients the way I do with you, and I'd probably need their consent to do that sort of thing anyway,"_

_"You say 'experiment' as if you've tried this before," Yuri noted with a slight laugh as Viktor gently helped him into the water, climbing in behind him and pulling Yuri into his lap_

_"I have, but this is the first thing that's worked,"_

_......._

_"What do you mean **you have**!? What have you done in the past!?"_

_"Nothing bad," Viktor assured him, kissing Yuri's shoulder as he grabbed a cloth from beside him and soaked it in water_

_"Vitya what have you tried to do to my brain?"_

_"Does it even really matter if you never noticed?"_

_"**Yes**,"_

_Viktor pouted, blinking his big puppy-dog eyes at Yuri, and as per usual, Yuri caved and changed the subject- sort of_

_"What do the other colors mean?"_

_"Hm? Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to be keeping that to myself darling, I don't want you to be pre-disposed to any influence, if I tell you what they mean then you'll be too aware of them and the conditioning may not work, sort of the... 'water doesn't boil if you watch it' concept,"_

_"I think you mean 'a watched pot never boils' wich isn't quite the same... but I understand what you're getting at,"_

_"Good," Viktor grinned, kissing his lover's cheek again_

_But just because Viktor wasn't going to tell him, that didn't mean Yuri wouldn't eventually start figuring out the other colors on his own_

Alot of the kitchen was pink

The dishes, the appliances, the linens....

Even things that weren't fully pink had pink accents

They had a set of china that was white with little pink cherry blossoms around the edges

At first Yuri thought that Viktor had picked it out as a homage to Japan, and though that may have helped influence him, it became very obvious very quickly that that wasn't the primary reason for his choice in design

_"I want you to have a positive association with food, zolotse,"_ he had said a few months back, when Yuri had been trying to talk him out of buying a more expensive place-setting

Yuri hadn't understood it then, but he did now

Yuri loved food, but he hated it too

His issues with weight gain and overeating had put a bad taste in his mouth about food in general- so to speak- and alot of times he tried to avoid eating all together, especially after moving to Russia and no longer being tempted by his mother's fine cooking

Being around people like Yurio and Mila all day didn't exactly help matters either

Sure Mila never made comments about his weight- and Yurio's had.. lessened... over time.. but they were both so skinny and beautifull that it made Yuri even more self-conscious

Viktor hadn't been pleased with his new habits

_"Zolotse, just because you have to stay in good shape to skate, that doesn't mean I want you to starve yourself or avoid food,"_

It was... a long, on-going, frustrating battle for both of them, but Viktor was helping, and even if Yuri didn't consciously recognize a change in his thought process, he _had_ noticed himself falling more easily into whatever eating patterns Viktor tried to bend him into in the last few months

The only thing that really changed was the conditioning

When Viktor wore pink heels, it always brought with it the most emotional and affectionate moments

All of his sweetness, all of his love, all of his gentleness and nurturing were at full force

He was so loving and full of praise that it was almost too much for Yuri to handle

He had always thought himself to be kind of weird in that aspect, but Viktor assured him that it was normal for some people, to be so overwelmed with positive things- with praise and gentleness and love that you just.... _break_

The pink heels often brought breaking with them

Positive, good breaking, cathartic, in that way that a good cry to release tension can sometimes be cathartic, and it always made Yuri feel so... comforted and excited at the same time

He only started noticing all of the pink kitchen accents a few weeks after the first time he broke beneath Viktor's gentleness

Pink equaled praise, therefore, pink equaled good things, things that Yuri should enjoy and be proud of, so when paired with food...

"What do you think zolotse?"

Glancing up at the pink wall clock, Yuri gave Viktor a thumb's up, wondering distantly how much more of their kitchen could be turned pink before it became gaudy

"I think it's perfect Vitya,"

Beaming like a little ray of sunshine, Viktor practically skipped off of the ladder and made his way to Yuri, giving him a bright and enthusiastic kiss

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear it! Now go get your jacket on, I have a surprise for you,"

Yuri blinked, eyebrows raised as he watched Viktor suddenly head over to the coat rack by the front door

"A surprise?"

"Yes! Something fun! Come on!" Viktor insisted, grabbing his purple scarf from the coat rack

Ah.... he must have been planning this, Yuri noted, belatedly

His shirt was purple too

**IIII.**

Purple was the color of surprise and mystery

Whenever Viktor wanted to keep something a secret and didn't want Yuri to have any pre-conceived feelings about it, he wore purple

This wasn't to say purple was the color of experimentation though- that was orange- but rather that he just wanted Yuri to not know what to expect

The surprise was always good though, whatever it was

Viktor was always very carefull about that, about not associating good colors with bad things

And that was true both in and out of scenes

"A... craft store...?" Yuri asked slowly, his eyebrows raised as Viktor pulled him inside

"Yes! I figured we could get some fun things for the wedding in here! I was looking online for fun wedding design ideas and I kept finding these cute little crafts people were doing, what do you say?"

"It sounds like fun Vitya, but are you sure we should be doing this without having something in mind? I mean, what if we get a bunch of stuff we can't use...?"

"Oh don't worry about that, we're both good at thinking on our feet, we'll surely come up with some fun things wile we're looking at stuff," Viktor promised, his smile just as bright as before, as he tugged Yuri immediately towards the wedding section

Yuri would admit, this place was a wedding planner's paradise

Everywhere he looked was filled with lace, flowers, little place cards and gift bags and platewear...

Everything was black and white with small splashes of soft colors like pink and baby blue here and there, lots of gold and silver too

It was overwelming but in a good way, and Viktor had been right, they had started coming up with fun ideas almost instantly

"Hey... Vitya?"

"Mm?"

"You're going to have a blue rose for your boutonnière, right?"

"I am," Viktor hummed, picking up a spool of lace

"I was thinking... do you think it'd be ok if I wore a purple one?"

Turning away from the shelf of lace, Viktor's eyes lit up, absolutely beaming

"I think that sounds marvelous zolotse, but may I ask- why purple?"

"Purple roses represent love at first sight, I... thought it would be appropriate,"

Viktor's signature blue roses represented mystery and attaining the impossible- _"I never thought it would be possible to have a love as strong as our's, and yet I have exactly that,"_ he had said

The purple rose- love from the first moment Yuri had laid eyes on Viktor- seemed appropriate to him as well

"Y-Yuri.....!!" Viktor gasped, his eyes watering, his mouth heart-shaped, and his expression absolutely _overflowing_ with love and affection

Yuri's face was red, his heart fluttering as Viktor jumped forward and gave him a tight, excited hug

"Oh zolotse that sounds magnificent!! Yes, yes, a billion times yes!!"

Yuri gave a slight laugh, his expression warm and adoring as he wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor and returned the hug

"You're so incredible zolotse, do you know that? You're amazing!"

"I-I'm really not..."

"Yes you are! That sounds like a great plan my darling," Viktor beamed, pulling back, his expression still warm and affectionate as he moved his hands up to gently cup Yuri's face, giving him a sweet kiss and stroking his thumbs against Yuri's cheeks

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too Vitenka," Yuri said softly, leaning close and giving Viktor a small kiss, his fingers twisting into Viktor's purple scarf, a slight smirk forming over Viktor's face before he ultimately leaned away, taking Yuri's hand and kissing his fingers before pulling him down to the end of the aisle

"Speaking of flowers, we need to decide what we're going to dress our darling flower girl in,"

And by "darling flower girl", Viktor ofcourse meant "Makkachin"

"I was thinking a little white dress.... but maybe a cute little black vest would be better, less difficult for her to move in,"

Letting go of Yuri's hand for a moment, Viktor turned towards a small shelf of pet clothes- wich Yuri was actually surprised they even had in the first place- and picked up a lacy white dress and a simple black vest

"What do you think darling? White, or black?"

**V.**

Black was a plain color

It was simple and professional

Viktor wore alot of black

Black shoes, black jackets, black shirts

He was a very colorfull person but when it came to being "professional", nearly everything he wore was black

He wore black heels when he was trying to have a "strict" session- not a punishment, no, that was red- but just something less playfull, more intent on getting Yuri into a particular headspace- subspace, usually

Those were his "coaching heels", as Yuri liked to call them

There was another occasion though, wherein Viktor favored black heels, apparently

"What do you think zolotse? Don't I look fabulous?"

In his sleek black tux and pretty black heels, Yuri 10/10 could confirm that Viktor Nikiforov was the most fabulous looking human being he had ever laid eyes on

"You look amazing Vitya," he promised, his expression warm and soft, watching as Viktor practically glowed over the praise- as if he didn't hear it all the time

"Thank you! Now stand up and let me get a good look at you,"

Yuri obeyed immediately, without hesitation, rising to his feet so that Viktor could get a good look at his soft white tuxedo

"Ah... wow my darling! You know, I knew that white would be your color, but it really brings out your features even more than I thought it would! You look so stunning!'

"Thank you Vitya," Yuri said softly, his face slightly red as Viktor moved closer to him, gently taking his hands and giving him a small twirl, bringing a laugh from Yuri's lips

He wasn't sure if Viktor could hear the soft music playing, barely noticeable, over the speakers in the boutique

He wasn't sure if that was what Viktor was twirling him to, or if he was just doing it without the prompting of any music, but the look on his face was so full of love...

He looked kind of like he was in his own little world

"Anything and everything you wear looks amazing on you my love, but you truly are becoming in white,"

**VI.**

White was a very specific color

When it came to scenes, it was only used in one specific instance

White was a cold and sterile color, for every bit that black was professional, white was clinical- wich was exactly what it was used for

A little known fact- Yuri had always had a slight... _phobia_, of clinics, doctors, and especially needles

He hid it well, but he didn't _handle_ it well

When Viktor found out about it, he had decided to do everything in his power to rid Yuri of his phobia

So far it wasn't going too well, but Viktor was as stubborn as a mule and wasn't about to give up so easily

He had decided that clinic play would be the best "exposure therapy" in the universe and now Yuri couldn't see scrubs or hear the snap of latex gloves without a rush of arousal, combined with low grade fear, shooting through him like a drug

So far, his phobia remained in tact

The only thing that had really changed was an extra layer of humiliation to it- wich, as an adult with a medical phobia, really wasn't needed

But Viktor was determined and Yuri would be damned if he was going to stop him from trying

"Ouch! Shit!"

"Mm? Yuri? What's the matter?"

Yuri winced as he pulled his hand away from the cutting board, his face pale as he stared down at the small streaks of blood that had fallen against the pink floral board and the white-handled nife

Viktor gasped, and it occurred to Yuri a moment too late that he had caught sight of the problem

"Yuri!? Are you ok!?"

"I-I'm fine Vitya, really, I-"

"Shit, you're bleeding, are you in any pain?"

Before Yuri could answer, Viktor had his hand, examining it gently and muttering out a few words in Russian before gently guiding Yuri to the sink and turning the water on

"I-I'm really fine Vitya, I'm ok,"

"Are you sure? It doesn't hurt at all?"

"W-Well it _stings_ but-"

Another string of Russian words, mumbled too fast and too low for Yuri's currently remedial comprehension of the language to fully catch

Yuri winced loudly as Viktor carefully held his hand under the water, washing the blood away and murmuring soft affirmations of _"I know sweetheart,"_ and _"You're ok, it's ok,"_ to his fiance`

Though Yuri highly suspected that they were more for Viktor's benefit than his own

"Just keep your hand there for a moment sweet thing, I'll be back in one second,"

Yuri huffed, annoyed by the situation as Viktor took off, but not arguing against his instructions

He instead focused his attention on the cutting board next to him and... felt the color drain out of his face

The apples....

In his rush to jerk his hand away, he had dripped blood all over the apple slices he had been cutting....

_Shit_

"Ok baby, hop up on the counter," Viktor instructed upon his return, not waiting for Yuri to obey and instead picking him up and gently setting him down next to the sink instead

"Don't worry, Dr. Nikiforov is here to tend to you, I know how to make it better,"

And because Viktor is a drama queen, he made a point of snapping on a pair of latex gloves- thanks, shiver of arousal shooting up Yuri's spine- and even putting a mask over his nose and mouth

He was trying to distract Yuri, or cheer him up, or... something...

But Yuri's focus was entirely on the apples he had ruined

"It doesn't look too bad, I don't think you need stitches or anything," Viktor noted as he gently shifted Yuri's hand around in his own to get a better idea of the extent of the injury

"I'm sorry Vitya, I'm sorry..." Yuri mumbled quietly, hanging his head miserably as Viktor grabbed some bandages and disinfectant from the small box of supplies he brought with him

"Sorry for what? Cutting your hand?" Viktor asked in confusion

"Sweetie, there's no reason to apologize for that,"

"I ruined the apples... now we can't make apple pie like you wanted to,"

Clearly surprised by Yuri's explanation, he shifted and looked over his lover's shoulder, confirming that, indeed, there was a small pile of apple slices currently compromised on the cutting board

"It's ok darling, we'll just get more, it's not a big deal,"

"But we don't have anymore,"

"We'll go to the store,"

"It's late,"

"So? When has that ever stopped us before?"

"I'm inconveniencing you,"

"You _cut your hand_, zolotse, that isn't-"

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I'm sorry, I don't... I'm sorry I can't do anything right, I don't know why-"

"Yuri," Viktor frowned, all playfullness gone now as he tossed the mask off, a bandage half-way in place over his hand as Yuri continued to ramble on

"I wish I wasn't such a screw up at everything-"

"Yuri..."

"-I don't know why I can't just do things _right_ the first time-!"

"_Yuri...._"

"-I'm always inconveniencing you and causing you problems and I just-"

"Yuri!!!"

Finally snapping out of his ramble of self-loathing, he looked up, immediately wincing

He realized too late what he had done, and now Viktor was seeing _red_

**VII.**

"N-Nine!! Ah!"

Shit....

One of these days, he was going to learn not to go off on those tangents everytime his anxiety started going up

"T-Ten!!! _Fuck_.... V-Vitya..."

And that was exactly what Viktor was trying to teach him

"Very good zolotse, you're doing so well for me darling,"

Yuri took a few heavy breaths, his head feeling light and airy, eyes opening as he watched Viktor's red heels come into veiw

Red wasn't a bad color, necessarily

Viktor had been very carefully when designing this.... _program_.... of his, that no color was explicitly _bad_

He didn't want Yuri to have a negative reaction to things that he would see all the time outside of their scenes, and colors....

Colors were everywhere, especially red

They didn't have alot of red in the house, Viktor didn't wear much of it either, but what they did have and what he did rare was darker, more muted tones, very rarely the bright candy-apple red of Viktor's heels and his toys and tools

That was something else Viktor had taken alot of care in color coding- their play equipment

He hadn't minded buying several versions of the same thing just in different colors, to reinforce the subliminal messages he was trying to construct for Yuri

Nearly all of their toys and tools came in atleast one variation of color- one of wich almost always being red, for this exact reason

Nearly everything involved in BDSM could- depending on the person and the application using it- be either good or bad, pleasurable or painfull- or both, as was often the case as well

That was why having color-coded versions was necessary, atleast when it came to the kind of psychological tweaking Viktor was trying to implement

Ruefully, Yuri recalled noting how pretty the red paddle was when it came in the mail and that he preferred the color to the standard black that Viktor used outside of punishments

He wasn't so sure he held the same opinion anymore

"Do you know what you did wrong, zolotse?"

"Yes," Yuri breathed, his eyes shifting up to stare into Viktor's bright blue stare

His expression wasn't angry, it was just soft, warm, and somewhat hopefull

Punishment was never meant to hurt Yuri, only correct him

It was never done out of anger, only concern

Viktor's goal was never to make Yuri feel _bad_, only _good_

Sometimes that just required a little pain to go along with it

"I shouldn't have been so cruel to myself, people make mistakes, it's natural, and I'm not different than anyone else, if you offer to do something for me I shouldn't think of it as an inconvenience, you never offer to do anything for me that you don't want to do and you want to do things for me because you love me and want to show that you love me,"

"And?"

"And... when I hurt myself- even just verbally- it hurts you, and I don't want to hurt you Vitya, ever,"

Viktor's expression eased, leaning a little closer, almost a kiss, _almost_...

"And...?"

"_And..._ the next time I want to be punished for making a mistake I should ask you for it instead of punishing myself,"

He exhaled, feeling lighter, more clear-headed than before

The confession was as cathartic as the pain, but he knew he wouldn't have made it if Viktor hadn't pushed him to

He was still learning to trust Viktor's judgement completely...

Not to say that he didn't make mistakes- Yuri could think of more than a few memorable occasions- but in general, his idea of how to help Yuri's mental state was better than Yuri's own self-defeating ideas

He was still learning, they both were, but they were getting there

"Good boy," Viktor purred softly, leaning down to give Yuri a gentle, loving kiss

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Vitya,"

"Good," Viktor chirpped, his lips curved up into an adoring smile

"Then let me hold you for a wile and then we'll go get some apples ok?"

"It's after ten P.M...."

Viktor's eyebrows raised, and Yuri struggled against the urge to roll his eyes

"..But I'm sure some place is open so we can get the apples,"

"That's right, very good!!"

Yuri gave a slight breath of laughter at his enthusiasm, watching him step out of his red heels and make his way over to the green ones instead

As he stepped into them, however, he lost his balance and fell into the nightstand he had been leaning against

"Vitya!?"

Rushing to his feet- wich was maybe a bad idea, as Yuri was quite wobbly after his punishment- he hurried to help Viktor up as his fiance' climbed back to his feet

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine zolotse really, but see? We all have accidents and make mistakes, even me,"

"I see that," Yuri noted with amusement Viktor finally straightened himself out again

As Viktor bent down to adjust his shoes though, he gasped, hurrying to snatch up the pair of sunglasses that had fallen off of the nightstand when he fell into it

"Oh no, I hope these aren't broken..."

"Let me see," Yuri encouraged gently, taking the sunglasses himself to examine them... and giving a slight chuckle when he recognized what pair they were

Viktor's Taylor Swift sunglasses were perfectly fine, not even cracked

Just as heart-shaped and bright yellow as ever

**VIII.**

Not all punishment was bad

Or, perhaps better put, not all _pain_ was bad

Funishment was very much a real thing, wich Yuri was currently enjoying as Viktor stepped closer to him in his bright lemon-yellow heels

He was wearing the sunglasses as an accent

Yuri was trying not to laugh

"Tell me why I'm about to spank you, zolotse,"

"Because I wore the ugly tie that you hate," Yuri answered with a nicely sarcastic touch

"Because you didn't _burn_ the ugly tie that I hate after telling me that you would," Viktor corrected

"To be fair, I really didn't think you were serious about that," Yuri noted, yelping slightly when Viktor's hand collided with his ass

"One..."

"OFCOURSE I was serious, that thing is an eyesore! And then you actually had the audacity to wear it to another interveiw.... what would have ever possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Maybe I was hoping it would prompt you to get out the yellow shoes," Yuri replied with a grin, yelping a second time as Viktor popped him on the ass again

"Two..."

"So this was your plan all along?!"

"A little bit,"

"Brat," Viktor sneered, but really, it sounded alot more like a purr, and the third spank did little to detour Yuri from believing any differently

"Three... and you love me,"

"Yes," Viktor conceded a moment later, starting to press a slow trail of kisses down Yuri's back

"I do love you, even if you have no fashion sense,"

A fourth pop

"F-Four... I have no fashion sense,"

"Mmmm, that's right, you're as blind as a bat, aren't you darling?"

A fifth

"F-Five, and actually, bats aren't blind, in fact they have pretty good vision,"

Viktor paused, utterly taken aback by this and staring down at Yuri in disbeleif

"..... Are you really talking to me about the eyesight of _bats_ wile I _spank_ you?"

A beat passed, and then they both burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation

It was actually rather common for them to laugh during sex

Sex with Viktor was alot of things- it was emotional, it was passionate, trusting and full of love, kinky and intense, painfull, playfull, pleasurable, but it was _fun_ most of all

Yuri had always heard people say that if you couldn't laugh with someone during sex, then you were probably having sex with the wrong person

Viktor Nikiforov was _definitely_ the _right_ person

"Maybe I should start calling you Batboy," Viktor teased, pressing another kiss in the center of Yuri's back

"I think the name you're looking for here is Bat_man_, Vitya,"

Viktor laughed again, shaking his head

"Oh really? What if I wanted to be Batman though?"

"Well then I would have to be Robin, there was actually never a Batboy; Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl, Bat_cow_... but no Batboy,"

Viktor was silent for a moment, his shoes once again in Yuri's line of sight as he moved to stand in front of Yuri

"That is fucking ridiculous,"

"It is, I have no idea why they went through this entire bat thing and then there was just... _Robin_,"

"Well I meant it's ridiculous that you're having this conversation with me during sex but I mean... that too," Viktor laughed enthusiastically

"Phichit is a big fan of comic books," Yuri shrugged back, trying to explain away his knowledge

"Uh-huh," Viktor snickered, pulling away after another short kiss

"Ok then _Robin_, why don't you keep giving me useless trivia facts wile I go through your closet looking for more ugly shit to burn hm?"

"Will that really turn you on?" Yuri asked in surprise as Viktor started walking to the closet, leaving his lover tied up on the bed to watch

"No, but I find it amusing, and I'm making you cool off, it's cruel that you wore that tie just to entice me, now you're going to have to think about what you've done,"

Yuri rolled his eyes, but he didn't protest

This scene was just for fun, blowing off some steam for both of them, it was nothing to take seriously

"Ok, did you ever hear about the controversy over the Supergirl series not being named 'Superwoman'?"

"Can't say that I have," Viktor mused as he immediately made his way to the tie drawer

"A few years ago some people were pissed at the TV show for using 'Supergirl' instead of 'Superwoman', but the reason they didn't use Superwoman is because she's actually a different charector, that was Lois Lane's title, Kara Zor El only ever took on the mantle Supergirl, and it was Kara they wanted the series to be about, so they couldn't have used Superwoman if they wanted to because of copyright and charector accuracy,"

Viktor paused, turning around with raised eyebrows

"Are you serious?"

"Phichit had a fit over it when that happened, you still can't bring up 'Superwoman' without him launching into The Speech,"

Viktor laughed again, shaking his head as he sifted through the drawer..... and abruptly stopping, a far more serious look falling over his face as he slowly turned around, holding up a tie for Yuri's examination

"Yuri........ why do you own this hideous thing?"

"It was a gift from my late aunt,"

Viktor's mouth fell open, and Yuri only stared at him expectingly, waiting to see what he would do next

"......Seriously?"

"As serious as the heart-attack that killed her,"

Viktor winced, wich was even more amusing, as he slowly returned the tie to the drawer

"...Fine, you can keep it, but only if you swear not to ever, ever wear it,"

"You have my word," Yuri replied flatly

Even _his_ fashion sense wasn't bad enough to actually wear the bright orange monstrosity....

**VIIII.**

Orange was the color of experimentation

It had a weird dichotomy of bringing the intensity of red with the joy and playfullness of yellow

Generally it evoked positive feelings, it was supposedly an energizing color that made people more creative

No wonder Viktor liked experimenting with it

But those experiments didn't just pertain to their sexual activities

"What do you think my darling?"

"I think it looks good,"

Viktor had been learning how to bake lately, wanting to pick up a hobby that he could learn easily despite all of his time devoted to skating and wedding planning, and wanting to learn how to cook so that he could help Yuri bridge the gap between loving food and hating gaining weight

He figured that if he could make healthy desserts, it would help

That had yet to be seen

"Try a peice!"

Viktor wasn't bad at baking- he was actually pretty decent at it

The much bigger problem was that the healthy recipes he kept finding were usually pretty terrible

But Yuri wasn't going to complain, he loved that Viktor was trying and that was all that mattered

He would eat a thousand crappy, low-calorie, low-sugar desserts if it encouraged Viktor's hobby and made him happy

There was just one little problem....

"Vitya, where's your ring?"

Viktor looked down at his ring finger, wich was suddenly missing the little metal band that had adorned it for the last six months

......

"Uh-oh...."

Yuri sighed quietly, picking up a nife and then handing a second one to Viktor as they began dismantling the cake in their efforts to find something round and gold....

**X.**

Gold was the best color

They didn't have alot of gold accents around the house, purely because it was harder to come by in decor than alot of other colors, but what they _did_ have were always special things

Viktor's gold heels were worn only on the most special occasions, like birthdays or after a competition, and they always brought the _best_ rewards with them, even better than blue

But there was one type of thing that they always made sure was gold in the house- Picture frames

Specifically, any picture frames that held pictures of eachother

The house was filled with them

Upstairs and downstairs

In the living room and the bedroom

In the hall, going up the stairs, anywhere that they could put them, they had them

And the frames were _always_ gold

There was one in particular though, that they kept on the mantel above the fireplace, in the center of the home

It was made of real 24 karat gold- the only one like it in the entire house- and held a photo of their wedding day, when they had their first kiss as husbands at the alter

Even now, weeks later, after the honeymoon, Yuri couldn't stop staring at it as he adjusted his wedding ring, rubbing his fingers over it again and again, unable to help himself

"My gold," Viktor said softly, the words in English, a rarity, as he usually just called him "zolotse"- the same words, just in Russian

"Do you like the picture?"

Yuri turned, his expression warm as he leaned up and gave Viktor a soft, loving kiss

"I love the picture Vitenka,"

_Almost as much as I love you_....

He stopped himself from saying that though, not wanting to be _too_ corny

"As do I, my beautifull golden rose,"

Ah.... that was a new one

It made Yuri shiver, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck and giving him a much slower, deeper kiss than before

"Mm.. do you wish to go upstairs, zolotse?" Viktor purred, pulling back and cupping Yuri's face

"Please," he said softly

Viktor beamed, scooping Yuri up in his arms and carrying him to the stairs

Yuri exhaled peacefully, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck and staring at the gold of his ring again

Faintly, he wondered what color Viktor's heels would be, but he didn't ask

He preferred to be surprised


End file.
